Juntos, contra el mundo
by Ara98
Summary: Tres meses han trascurrido desde el incidente en Chilna, Sherry y Jake comenzaron lo que era una hermosa relación pero tristemente pasando el mes, todo termino, aparecerá un nuevo chico en la vida de ella y quizá un nuevo enemigo no solo para ellos, si no para el mundo. Sin más, adéntrense a leer, espero les guste. [Pésimo summary, lo siento]
1. Nueva Misión

Prologo:

Tres meses han trascurrido desde el incidente en China, Sherry y Jake comenzaron lo que era una hermosa relación pero tristemente pasando el mes, todo termino, aparecerá un nuevo chico en la vida de ella y quizá un nuevo enemigo no solo para ellos, si no para el mundo. Las cosas van a cambiar, ¿Jake quiere recuperar a su superchica?

Los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a Capcom, solo algunos de los que aparecerán aquí son de mi auto-ría.

Episodio 1:

-¡Jake! -gritó la rubia siendo alejada de su compañero por j'avos-

-¡Sherry! -gritó el al verla siendo alejada de él-

No eso no podía estar pasando, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Entonces comenzó a escuchar un tipo de pitido que cada vez se oía más fuerte, entonces volvió a la realidad, había tenido una pesadilla como cada noche desde hace tres meses.

-Demonios. -gruño la rubia-

Eran apenas las cinco de la madrugada, observo el cielo oscuro y estrellado a través de su ventana, sin más se levanto algo molesta y fue a prepararse un café, Claire le decía que eso hacía ella cuando no conciliaba el sueño por sus pesadillas después de lo de Racoon City. La rubia en penumbras, bebía de su café, aún le era difícil acostumbrarse a la tranquila vida que tenía hacía tres meses. Finalmente la lucha contra el bio-terrorismo había acabado o eso parecía.

No evito pensar en Jake, el simplemente desapareció luego de haberle robado no solo un beso, si no también su corazón. El huyo, la dejo y ni siquiera le dejo una nota o se despidió, fue como si jamás hubiese existido. Eso destruyo su corazón pero sabía que lo seguiría amando a pesar de aquello, era Jake, su amado Jake.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que por poco no escucho el sonido de su móvil, le estaban llamando de una línea privada, sin más ella corrió por el mismo, que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Aquí Birkin. -respondió-

-¿Sherry? -dijo una voz que conocía muy bien- Soy Claire, te llamamos desde la sede de la BSAA. Espero no haberte despertado.

-¿Qué sucede Claire? -pregunto alarmada- No para nada, descuida.

-Sabemos que perteneces a la DSO y hemos pedido su autorización para encomendarte esta misión.

-Dios santo, ¿qué está pasando? -dijo la joven de orbes celestes al notar la gravedad del asunto-

-Es Jake. -dijo la pelirroja, tomando por sorpresa a Sherry- Hemos perdido comunicación con él y hace una semana no logramos localizarlo, además de que hemos descubierto a dos sujetos con la sepa madre inoculada en sus cuerpos, siendo capaces de controlar BOWS, los cuales han aparecido hace poco. Solo tu puedes ir por él.

-¿En dónde ha sucedido todo? Me refiero a lo de Jake y a la vez a lo de las cepas.

-En Noruega. -suspiro la joven- Sabes que Jake no confía en nadie más que en ti, por lo cual te encomendamos esta misión.

-Bien, descuida me haré cargo de ello. -dijo la rubia angustiada- Solo espero todo salga bien.

\- Una ultima cosa joven-cita. -rió Claire al usar ese tono-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Iras con un compañero. Ni pienses que Leon y yo estamos tan locos como para dejarte ir sola.

-Va-vale. -respondió sorprendida-

-Debes dirigirte a la sede de la DSO allí Leon te tiene preparado más detalles y la mitad del armamento que necesitaras.

-¿Y la otra mitad? -pregunto sin comprender-

-Te la daré yo, en la BSAA.

-Comprendo, entonces nos vemos en un rato. -colgó la chica de ojos azules-

Cepillo sus dientes y acomodo su cabello, el cual ahora le llegaba por debajo de sus orejas. Se abrigo y sin más tomo su motocicleta, la cual tenía aparcada en el estacionamiento privado de su edificio. Un Yamaha FZ que adoraba, coloco su casco y emprendió camino hacia la DSO que se encontraba apenas a veinticinco minutos de su departamento.

Al llegar, noto gran movimiento en la sede, personas iban y venían por todos lados. Valla desastre, pensó y entonces vio a uno de sus héroes, Leon estaba en su oficina acomodando unos papeles.

-Leon. -dijo ella irrumpiendo en la misma-

-Llegaste. -dijo el mientras le daba un abrazo a Sherry- ¿Estás lista?

-Sí. Ya puedes darme todo lo que tienes para mi.

-Bien sígueme.

La chica caminaba detrás de su superior y a la vez su héroe, este le llevo hacía unos casilleros al final del pasillo principal.

-Tendrás tu arma, tres granadas de mano, dos cegadoras. Tienes una caja completa de medicina para sanarte, llevas diez cajas de municiones, además de tu revolver, llevaras una ametralladora, ¿vale? -dijo este tomando aire, ante tanto hablar-

-De acuerdo.

-Oh y por ultimo, toma el móvil que tendrás para comunicarte con Claire y conmigo, no estará Hunnigan controlando la misión, esta de licencia.

-Ah bueno. -respondió ella-

-Bien vamos al helipuerto, iremos a la sede de la BSAA.

Ella sonriente asintió, ambos salieron del edificio y al cruzar la calle se encontraba el helipuerto, allí les aguardaba un piloto en un pequeño helicóptero. Así llegaron más rápido a la alejada sede de la BSAA que se encontraba en New York. Al llegar, ambos bajaron y se encontraron a la pelirroja, Leon obviamente saludo a su amada con un dulce beso. Sherry sonrió ante aquel gesto, era genial ver a sus héroes juntos de aquella manera.

-Es bueno verte. -dijo Claire antes de abrazarla- Pasen, vamos.

Siguieron a Claire hacía la sala de armamento y esta le dio la otra parte de su equipo a Sherry.

-Toma tu chaleco de combate y este es el que te protegerá de las balas. Además de eso, llevaras esta navaja, utilízala como ultimo recurso ¿entendido? -la rubia asintió- Además de eso, te inyectaremos un micro chip en tu hombro por si pierdes el móvil, ya sabes nunca hay que fiarse de esas cosas.

-Vale. Espero no duela tanto. -dijo ella ante tal noticia-

-Ahora sígueme, te presentare a tu nuevo compañero.

Ella asintió y Leon las siguió. Así llegaron donde un joven de unos 28 años, estaba ya vestido con una remera gris oscura pegada a su torso y un pantalón negro, llevaba sus chalecos puestos y estaba completamente armado. El chico al sentir la llegada de ellos, volteó. Sherry noto sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio ceniza. Solo pudo formular un "o" con sus labios al notar que tendría tan guapo compañero, más dejo aquello de lado estaba aquí por trabajo.

-Jhonatan ella es Sherry Birkin, Sherry el es Jhonatan Trevor.

-Un gusto. -dijeron ambos a unisono-

-Bien serán compañeros de ahora en adelante, buena suerte chicos, los llevaremos hasta el aeropuerto dónde un jet privado los escoltara hasta el punto dónde comenzaran con su misión. -dijo Leon apartando sutilmente a Sherry-

Claire sonrió ante el gesto protector de Leon, Sherry con sus veintiséis años aún seguía siendo una niña para los ojos de su pareja. Sin más se despidió de los jóvenes y de su novio, el los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

Así ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en vuelo hacía su destino, Noruega. Jhonatan observaba disimuladamente a Sherry, no podía creer que estaba con aquella chica, era hermosa y además de eso sabía que de alguna manera, esa chica tenía un gran poder.


	2. Reencuentro

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM excepto Jhonatan Trevor, el es de mi propiedad]

Episodio 2:

Jake se encontraba molesto, estaba encerrado en una maldita habitación donde no veía nada mas allá de muros grises y viejos. Demonios llevaba una semana ahí. Cuando lo atraparon solamente lo dejaron ahí encerrado, le traían comida de vez en cuando pero nada más. Eso le estaba matando.

Se sentó en frío suelo de aquella habitación, mirando hacía el techo. Quizá si se hubiera quedado en Norteamérica no le hubiera sucedido nada de aquello. Noto entonces que si se hubiera quedado también hubiera estado más cerca de Sherry. Ah demonios había sido un completo imbécil por haberse ido, que idiota.

Sherry se encontraba con Jhonatan o como ella había comenzado a decirle, Jhona, acaban de aterrizar en un húmedo bosque de la región. Tenían bastante para caminar hasta dónde se había visto en el ultimo tiempo sospechosa actividad.

Sherrry iba delante y seguida de cerca por Jhona, quien estaba deleitándose con la imagen de la chica, quien llevaba una maya negra como las que sabía usar Jill, pero esta era toda negra. Ambos caminaban sigilosamente, aquél bosque tenía un aspecto aterrador y el silencio que reinaba en el mismo lo hacían aún más tenebroso.

Oyeron pasos torpes y para nada disimulados, se oían muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Sherry apunto con su arma en dirección hacía ellos, apenas y llevaban una hora desde que habían llegado y ya se habían encontrado con un zombie. Se notaba por su mutación que era de las plagas, seguro era uno de los tantos bows que controlaban los sujetos sobre los que había hablado Claire.

-Ponle silenciador a tu arma. -dijo Sherry a Jhona- Un disparo perfecto en la cabeza y ya no siguen molestando.

-Entendido. -respondió el joven luego de acertarle un buen tiro al mutante-

Así avanzaron, enfrentándose de vez en cuando a ciertos zombis, entonces finalmente se toparon ante lo que parecía una simple cabaña abandonada. Rodearon la misma y analizaron el área, finalmente entraron en la misma, encontrando un conducto subterráneo.

-Quizá de aquí es donde salen. -dijo Jhon notando sangre y restos de cadáveres-

-De eso no hay duda. -hablo la rubia abriéndose camino por el pasillo oscuro de aquel lugar- Continuemos, seguro esto lleva a algún lugar.

-Bien, vamos. -respondió el siguiendo nuevamente a la chica-

Así caminaron mínimo una hora y se toparon con una puerta, cerrada con un candado.

-Supongo hasta aquí llegamos. -dijo el chico rindiéndose fácilmente-

-Tu sí que te rindes. Mira esto. -le desafió la rubia abriendo el candado con un invisible (traba de cabello femenino)- ¿Ves?

-Valla, si que eres una chica de recursos. -rió animada mente el chico-

Pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un ruidoso rugido, que hiso temblar los cimientos de aquel túnel subterráneo.

-¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? -exclamó el sorprendido-

-No lo sé, pero se que no es nada bueno. -respondió la rubia nerviosa- Mejor entremos.

Dicho eso, ambos entraron por la puerta y la trabaron detrás de ellos, por las dudas. Habían entrado en una especie de habitación en la cual había una camilla en el centro de la misma, muchos instrumentos quirúrgicos y montones de medicamentos.

-¿Esto es una sala de experimentos?

-Eso parece, avancemos. -dijo Sherry guardándose cada detalle en su memoria-

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con un pasillo en el cual se veían muchas más puerta que seguro conducían a otras habitaciones. Sherry se sentía insegura a decir verdad, estaba tensa.

Jhona la observo, se notaba la inquietud en los orbes celestes de ella, el daría lo que fuera por darle tranquilidad, sabía que muchas cosas estaban en las manos de ella y la veía tan frágil por momentos, que le molestaba no poder compartir su carga.

-Sherry... -pero fue interrumpido por una voz familiar para la chica-

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! -se oyó un grito al final del pasillo-

Sherry tembló, era Jake lo sabía, no podía estar equivocada. Corrió sin pensarlo pero la puerta de una de las habitaciones salió volando hacía el pasillo, luego de eso apareció algo que dejo a ambos petrificados. No podía ser que lo que estaba frente a ellos. Era una especie de plaga en avanzado progreso, había mutado completamente al huésped haciéndolo totalmente horroroso, no había rasgos humanos en aquella cosa, simplemente era un monstruo que claramente tenía mucho apetito y los únicos que podían ser su alimento, eran ellos.

-Maldición. -exclamó Sherry- Tendremos que acabar con eso.

-No veo otra alternativa.

-Bien Jhona, veamos quién le termina matando . -rió Sherry-

-¿Así que me desafías? Bien, el que pierde le paga al otro una ronda después de esto.

-Hecho. -respondió ella sonriente-

Así ambos lidiaron una batalla con aquel experimento, ambos disparaban e incluso Jhona se atrevió a utilizar su cuchillo para buscar el punto débil de la criatura, finalmente lo descrubrío el, acertando le una puñalada en el maxilar inferior de la boca a el experimento, este pego un ultimo grito antes de morir.

-Creo que gane, Birkin. -rió el chico-

-Por esta vez. -respondió ella- Continuemos creo que el objetivo se encuentra al final del pasillo.

Jake se encontraba pateando la puerta, ya había gritado que quería salir de ahí pero lo único que había alcanzado a oír fueron unos estruendosos gritos y unos disparos, pero los oía muy lejos. Estaba por acertarle un nuevo golpe a la puerta, cuando sintió como esta era destrabada y de repente la habría una hermosa chica de orbes azules y cabello rubio.

-Sherry... -susurro sorprendido-

-¿Jake Muller? -dijo ella indiferente a él- Ven con nosotros.

\- Va-vale. -respondió el ante la actitud de la chica-

-Jhona reporta a Claire que encontramos a Jake y apresuremos-nos a salir de aquí.

-Bueno. -respondió el chico al cual ahora Jake observaba con cierto recelo-

Pero volvió a posar su vista, en su querida Sherry, esa maya negra pegada a su cuerpo le sentaba perfecto, se veía hermosa y demonios la deseaba. Más que nada quería besarle y decirle cuanto lamenta el haberse ido. Pero no era el momento y al parecer otro idiota andaba detrás de su super chica.

-Sherry, ya están avisados de nuestra situación. -dijo el chico ignorando a Jake- Dice que debemos abrirnos camino a través de las instalaciones y al menos obtener una muestra de la plaga o lo que sea que haya causado tal mutación.

-Bien. Jake iras en el medio de ambos. -dijo esta mirándolo fijamente-

-¿No piensas darme un arma? -pregunto Jake mirando a la chica-

-Toma, cuando la uses de mala manera, te protegerás con tus manos. -advirtió la rubia antes de entregarle un revolver.

Hola bueno este es un proyecto que tenía escrito hace tiempo pero nunca pensé en subirlo, recientemente tuve la idea de hacerlo :) Espero les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. Un nuevo contrincante

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM excepto Jhonatan Trevor, el es de mi propiedad]

Nota: En este fic se hará presente Piers Nivans, por lo mismo quiero decirles que en este universo alternativo, el que dio su vida por salvar a Chris sera el hermano mayor de Piers, Anthony Nivans. Solo eso, espero les guste el nuevo episodio.

Episodio 3:

Así los tres se abrieron paso a través de esa enorme corporación subterránea, encontraron lickers, j'vos congelados, majinis y muchos tipos de bows más, incluso encontraron lo que era la cabeza, parte del torso y brazo derecho de un Tyrant.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con todo esto? -pregunto Jhona observando detalladamente-

-No lo sé, pero no ha de ser nada bueno. -respondió la rubia-

Jake solo permanecía callado, incomodo entre aquellos dos, sobre todo por aquél sujeto que iba con Sherry, el chico tenía sus cosas y Jake pensó en que haría linda pareja con la super chica, era inevitable no sentir celos.

-Sherry mira. -dijo el chico nuevo parándose- Creo que esa es la muestra que necesitamos y solo tu sabrás reconocerla.

-Entendido. -respondió ella acercándose-

Tomo el frasco de vidrio, con un insecto dentro que flotaba libremente dentro de un liquido rojo. Sonrió al notar que definitivamente esa era la plaga madre. Tomo el frasco y lo metió en su mochila. Tomo su móvil e informo a la base sobre ello.

-Sherry escucha deben salir de allí cuanto antes. -dijo Claire con un tono de voz alarmante- Alguna especie de arma bio-orgánica se dirige hacía ustedes a toda velocidad, es de grandes proporciones.

-Guíame a una salida rápido-respondió la rubia nerviosa-

-Sigue el pasillo de la izquierda, avanza hasta llegar a una escalera, tendrán que subir cuatro pisos, de ahí deben atravesar un pasillo a su mano derecha y finalmente se toparan con un tipo de puerta, no duden en romperla si es necesario, esa es su puerta de salida. Cerca de la zona les aguarda el jet. ¡Corran! -grito antes de que la comunicación se perdiese-

-Eso no sonó bien. -hablo Jake-

-Jhona ya has oído, debemos salir rápido de aquí. -dijo Sherry con tono autoritario-

Así el pequeño grupo integrado por los tres, comenzó a correr. Justo entonces sintieron como la puerta del pasillo donde habían aniquilado a esa criatura mutada, era totalmente destruida, nuevamente oyeron el rugido agudo de lo que sea viniese detrás de ellos. Jake había subido ya las escaleras y trataba de abrir una puerta que daba al nuevo pasillo que debían atravesar, para llegar al tercer piso. Sin más Sherry resbalo, Jake volteo para ir a auxiliarla pero en ese entonces noto algo que le desconcertó, su estomago se revolvió y no pudo evitar querer golpear a alguien, Jhona había acudido en ayuda de la rubia antes que él.

-Sherry ten cuidado. -dijo el joven de cabeño rubio-

-Sí, lo siento. Vamos...

Jake sin más logro abrir la puerta y corrieron hacía la otra escalera, nuevamente oyeron esa cosa a punto de pisar sus talones. Así subieron al segundo piso, faltaba uno nada más. De alguna manera Sherry había terminado en medio de ambos hombres, se sentía protegida pero nuevamente la trataban como si fuera a romperse.

-Otra puerta trabada. ¿Es qué todo esta cerrado? -pregunto fastidiado el pelirrojo de ojos grises-

-Vamos Jake intenta abrirla. -pidió Sherry viéndolo-

Jake solo asintió y luego de unos cuantos golpes la puerta cedió. Nuevamente corrieron buscando la próxima escalera, no fue muy difícil encontrarla ya que vieron el cartel que señalaba la ubicación de estas. Así subieron rápidamente y finalmente ya estaban en el primer piso de aquella inmensa corporación. Había sido demasiado fácil llegar a la superficie, pero no sería fácil de allí. El suelo cedió detrás de ellos, y vieron finalmente a la criatura que seguía sus pasos.

Jake quedo sorprendido, habían visto cosas horribles en Edonia y en China pero eso no tenía comparación, era un ogro gigante, con alguna serie de insectos saliendo a través de su cuerpo, con un par de gusanos alrededor de el y muchos detalles más que se veían a simple vista. Sherry miraba asombrada, era la combinación del las plagas y Uroboros en un solo ser, aquella abominación no sería nada sencillo de exterminar.

-Jhona debemos buscar su punto débil. -dijo Jake cargando su ametralladora-

-Vale, si logras acertarle antes que yo, la ronda sera compartida. -hablo Jhona acercándose lentamente a la bestia-

-¿Y si no? -dijo Sherry haciendo lo mismo-

-Simple, me pagaras dos rondas Birkin. -rió por lo bajo-

-Adelante Trevor.

Jake pasaba su mirada de uno a otro sin entender de que diablos hablaban. Por lo visto el nuevo se tomaba mucha confianza con su chica y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. ¿Una ronda? ¿Acaso iban a salir después de estar de vuelta en casa? No pudo evitar tensarse ante la imagen de aquellos dos juntos, simplemente no lo permitiría. Cuando volvió a la realidad, noto a Sherry disparando-le a la criatura, mientras el tal Trevor se encontraba detrás de la misma.

-¡Lo encontré! -gritó la chica emocionada- Dispara al collar que lleva en el cuello cubriendole, se ve que ahí es donde se unen plaga y uroboros.

-Bueno sera una ronda compartida. -rió el chico de ojos verdes antes de enganchar en el collar de la bestía una granada de mano- ¡A cubierto!

Sherry se tiro a un costado, protegiéndose detrás de un pilar, Jake hiso lo mismo y Jhona callo detrás de unos escritorios. El monstruo cayó, su cuerpo inerte desprendía humo, se había electrocutado por completo.

-¿Jhona? -pregunto Sherry, luego de que el humo se disipara- ¡Jhona!

-Eh super chica, se encuentra por allá. -dijo Jake señalandole-

Sherry inmediatamente voltio hacía donde el pelirrojo le señalo, entonces lo vio. Jhona estaba inconsciente.

-Oh maldición. -exclamó la rubia- ¡Jhona! ¡Despierta! -dijo sacudiendolo- Anda, no es hora de dormir Trevor, despierta.

El rubio comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la hermosa Sherry ante él.

-¿Acaso eres un ángel? -murmuro esté con gracia-

-Valla lo gracioso no sé te quita, eso quiere decir que estas bien. -dijo ella soltándolo- Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Jake miraba con algo de molestia esa escena, Sherry se había preocupado así por el muchas veces y eso fue lo que causo que sea más blando y que incluso se permitiera enamorar de ella. Recordó aquel mes que duro aquella relación, el la había cagado al desaparecer dos días y luego volver. De alguna manera no quería dejar su vida, la adrenalina y demás, por ello, termino lastimando a la chica, no solo preocupando-la si no hiriéndola con sus estupideces.

 _Ese día se había despertado antes que la rubia, ella dormía placida y angelicalmente a su lado. Observo sus finas facciones y los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su bello rostro, sinceramente Sherry era hermosa. No pudo seguir contemplándola mucho más, su móvil vibro y entonces dejo de observarla para leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir._

 _"¿Quieres buena pasta? Necesitamos que atrapes a un matón -Número Desconocido"_

 _Sonrío de lado, agradecía el no haber cambiado de número. Miro la hora en su teléfono 07:15, Sherry a las 9 debía despertar para irse a trabajar. Si iba a irse debía ser ahora o luego le costaría. Beso a la chica en la frente, se vistió y salió sigilosamente del departamento de la misma, se sintió mal por un momento pero necesitaba demostrar que el remendaría todo lo que su maldito padre hiso. Sherry entendería o eso esperaba._

 _Nunca imagino que luego de haber atrapado el matón, iría tras otro y otro y así por todo un mes, hasta que le dijeron del brote nuevo en Noruega, dónde más tarde fue secuestrado. No pensó en ningún momento en volver al lado de su Sherry, al contrarió estaba centrado en si mismo y olvido que le había roto el corazón a la única chica que le amaba._

Jake volvió a la realidad, cuando Sherry le hablo.

-¿Jake estas bien? -dijo mirándolo por todos lados- ¿No tienes nada? -el negó sonriendo de lado con arrogancia-

-Anda super chica, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, vayámonos. -dijo ella mirándolo una vez más-

Así lograron salir de aquel lugar. Sherry recibió las coordenadas de donde los esperaría el jet para llevarlos de vuelta a Washington. Ella camino con ambos chicos a través del bosque, tuvieron que lidiar con uno que otro zombie infectado con la plaga, pero finalmente llegaron a su destino. Allí les esperaba el mismo piloto que los había llevado.

-¿Listos? -pregunto con amabilidad-

-Sí, larguémonos de aquí. -dijo Jhona-

El camino fue silencioso, Jhona bebía un poco de agua, estaba sediento. Sherry permanecía sentada y Jake estaba a su lado. Faltaban horas para llegar a su hogar. Sherry rendida se durmió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jake sin darse cuenta, habían estado muchas horas ahí afuera y la joven estaba cansada. Jake no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su chica no había cambiado en nada.

Jhona observaba curioso, parecía que aquellos dos compartían una historia, ya que había notado la confianza que se tenían y la tensión que había a la vez en ambos. Sin más rodeos, tomo un poco de aire y decidió ser directo con el chico de la cicatriz.

-¿Se conocen? -pregunto sin remordimiento-

-Bastante. -respondió Jake en seco- ¿Y tu hace cuánto la conoces?

-Solo unas horas antes de que nos encomendara rescatarte. -respondió de la misma forma-

Jhona no se conformaba solo con la respuesta que le había dado el tal Muller, quería saber más. Sabía que había historia entre esos dos y quería saberla. Quizá había sentimientos entre el y la chica, eso le intrigaba. Sin más decidió adentrarse en aquel campo.

-¿Crees que acepte si la invito a salir? -pregunto con doble intención, noto como las facciones de Muller se endurecieron y si su mirada matara, ya estaría muerto.

-¿Piensas invitarla a salir? -preguntó Jake conteniendo su impulso de moler a golpes al agente nuevo- Mira novato seré claro, no pienso repetirte esto de nuevo. Sherry será solo tu compañera de misión, nada más.

-Tranquilo, no sabía que como amigo la proteges mucho. -desafió el rubio-

-La protejo y punto. -rió el pelirrojo viendo la sorpresa en la cara de su ahora contrincante- Colega no eres su tipo, lo siento.

-Ya lo sabré. -contesto Jhona algo cabreado-

Sherry no tenía pareja, de eso estaba seguro, si no ya lo sabría y no era así. Se acomodo entre tres asientos de manera horizontal y decidió dormir. Después de dicha misión, no le vendría mal relajar su cuerpo. Los tres, durmieron el camino de regreso. Jake despertó antes que Sherry y el idiota de su ahora pretendiente.

Observo como la rubia estaba de alguna manera abrazada a él, y él tenía su brazo alrededor de ella. Aveces su cuerpo tomaba iniciativas involuntarias, sonrió de lado al ver que ella en ningún momento se había separado de él. Seguía siendo su hermosa chica, lo sabía. Y aunque le costara mucho, haría que ella le perdonase y la haría infinitamente feliz, por que eso era lo que la rubia se merecía.

Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. Complicada situación

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM excepto Jhonatan Trevor, el es de mi propiedad]

Episodio 4:

-Llegamos. -dijo el piloto abriéndoles la puerta-

Jhona se levanto inmediatamente y Sherry no tardo en despertar, llevándose una gran sorpresa al verse prácticamente sobre Jake. Jake sonrió con arrogancia al ver que la chica estaba sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

-Has dormido muy cómoda, ¿eh? -preguntó sonriente-

-Yo... lo siento.

La chica prácticamente voló lejos de el y bajo tras Jhona del jet. Jake fue tranquilamente tras ellos. Encontrándose a la BSA DSO frente a el y los otros dos. Reconoció al tal León, a Chris y un chico desmasiado parecido al tal Nivans. Noto que una pelirroja fue al encuentro de Sherry abrazándola.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto observándola- Dios, tenía el corazón en la garganta.

-Descuida, todo salió bien. -sonrió Sherry-

-Sherry, por un momento dudamos de volver a verte. -dijo Piers acercándose a la chica acariciando su mejilla-

-No te ibas a librar tan rápido de mi bobo. -rió ella- ¡Leon!

La rubia fue al encuentro de su héroe y se abrazo a él, a pesar de tener 26 años parecía una niña con algunas actitudes tan características de ella. Jake observaba sin prestarle mucha atención realmente a Sherry y a Leon, pero había quedado impactado con la confianza entre Nivans y Birkin, como si fueran íntimos amigos. ¿Acaso ahora todos se tomaban confianza con su chica? Gruño, de tan solo imaginar a un montón de idiotas encima de SU Sherry.

-Vale ya de escenas, ¿para qué me querían? -pregunto Wesker Jr.

-Jake, tu sangre sera utilizada para crear un nuevo virus y tu sangres es la misma cura. Por eso fueron Sherry y Jhonatan en tu rescate. No sabemos cuantas armas hayan creado, pero hemos evitado que lograran más. ¿Comprendes eso? -hablo Chris-

-Vale ya. ¿Ahora que haremos? -pregunto el nombrado con enojo-

-Tu nada Jake. -hablo Leon- Nosotros nos encargaremos de acabar con todo esto, necesitamos hallar una vacuna para prevenir a las ciudades y demás, cercanas al pequeño pueblo infectado en Noruega.

-¡No esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados! -gruño Jake-

-¿Acaso eres idiota? -hablo Sherry- ¡Por irte! ¡Por tus idioteces y por no pensar en tus acciones ha sucedido esto! -los ojos de la rubia estaban cristalizados, las lagrimas no tardaban en esparcirse por sus sonrosadas mejillas- Miles de personas son ahora malditos mutantes con hambre de carne humana, personas inocentes... Y por una vez te ruego, hagas lo que sea que se te pida incluso si eso significa ir en contra de tus malditos principios como mercenario.

Sherry le miro con su rostro empapado en lagrimas, de un momento a otro sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecieron y todo se volvió oscuro.

Jake estaba estático, jamás la había visto de esa manera, ella en verdad le había hablado así y eso era seña de que por más que le hormigueara el culo por ir y hacer algo al respecto, debería quedarse. Entonces noto como la rubia perdía el equilibrio y se iba de lleno al piso del mini aeropuerto, corrió hacía ella pero noto que nuevamente Jhona había llegado primero.

-¿Sherry? -dijo Jhona tomándola en brazos-

-¡Sherry! -exclamó Claire acercándose angustiada- ¿Qué le sucede?

En ese instante se hiso notar una doctora de la BSAA acercándose a la muchacha y evaluándola en los brazos del contrincante de Jake.

-Por lo visto esta muy tensa, es solo una manera de actuar ante un ataque de nervios. Necesita reposo, Claire póngala cómoda. -pidió la chica a la pelirroja-

-¿Jhona podrás cargarla hasta dentro? -pregunto Leon y el chico asintió-

Jake les siguió, se sentía verdaderamente mal, después de repasar una a una las palabras que la rubia le había dicho sentía culpa y realmente le molestaba aquello. El no era de sentir ese tipo de cosas, pero le dolían por que sabia que Sherry tenía razón.

La rubía fue recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del mini aeropuerto de la BSAA. Claire estaba impaciente al lado de la chica, Sherry no era de tener esas acciones, su cuerpo era diferente pero parece que finalmente ella había colapsado. Todo era culpa de él, notaba que Jhona lo miraba con cierto odio, sonrio de lado, no era raro que los demás sintieran eso hacía el.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Sherry despertó. Está miro aturdida a su alrededor, no entendía donde estaba y por que estaba ahí. Noto a Piers, Jhona, Jake y Claire a su alrededor, preocupados.

-Disculpen pero... ¿qué me paso? -pregunto ella tímidamente-

-Te desmayaste enana. -respondió Piers- Parece que estas muy estresada y bueno debes hacer reposo.

-Oh valla, disculpen el haberlos preocupado. -se disculpo sonriendo levemente la rubia-

Jake se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, todos lo observaban. El chico algo molesto por las miradas, aclaro su garganta y pidió sutilmente a su manera que los dejaran solos. Todos salieron de ahí, dejando a la joven pareja solos.

-Sherry... -dijo viendo como esta lo miraba con resentimiento- Yo... ah diablos, sabes que no es lo mio disculparme.

Sherry sonrió, de alguna manera Jake se estaba disculpando pero ella seguía molesta, aún recordaba aquel día que el decidió matar aquello que compartían.

 _-¿Jake? -pregunto al aire la rubia- ¿Jake? ¿Dónde estas? -no recibió ninguna respuesta._

 _Con algo de temor, se levanto de golpe y busco la ropa de su chico, más encontró todo totalmente vació, no había rastros de él. Preocupada se dirigió al pasillo y busco a Jake, más no lo encontró, noto entonces que su peor miedo se había cumplido, el se había ido. Nuevamente quedaba sola. ¿Acaso ya no había sufrido suficiente durante su vida como para que Muller le hiciera esto?_

 _Con furia y dolor apretó sus puños, las lagrimas no tardaron en empapar su fino rostro, lloraba cual niña, desconsolada. Su corazón estaba hecho trisas. El se había ido y ni siquiera se había despedido, vaya a saber donde se encontraba o que estaba haciendo. Ella le había dado todo y el se iba sin más, maldijo el momento en que se enamoro y así Sherry paso una semana entera encerrada, llorando, totalmente hundida en la depresión._

Miro a Jake, tratando de olvidar todo aquello y noto que este de forma suplicante le miraba y ella asintió.

-Disculpas aceptadas. -dijo sonriendo de lado- ¿Qué harás ahora Jake? -pregunto ella luego de un largo suspiro-

-Recuperar el tiempo perdido super chica. -respondió de inmediato el chico-

-Ah lo que digas. -hablo sin entender mucho la rubia.

Sherry se levanto y sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, debían irse a la BSAA y pasar los datos, luego debería ir hasta la DSO y pasarlos también.

Continuara...


	5. Jhona y Sherry

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM excepto Jhonatan Trevor, el es de mi propiedad]

Episodio 5:

Sherry caminaba por los pasillos de la DSO seguida por Jhona, ambos agente debían dar el informe de su misión y entregar la muestra de la plaga y el informe sobre los estudios que se le habían realizado en la BSAA.

-Sherry no corras, no hay prisa. -dijo riendo Jhona-

-Lo siento. -respondió ella sonriente- Vengo pensando en otras cosas y me deje llevar.

-Ya veo, oye descuida. Quizá gracias a esto logremos salvar a aquellos que contienen la plaga y prevenir al mundo de un peligro. -hablo el chico con un brillo en sus ojos-

-T-tienes razón. -respondió la rubia viendo los orbes verdes de su compañero-

Así se encaminaron de nuevo hacía la oficina de Helena, donde debían dejar dichos informes y la muestra. Una vez ahí, notaron a una nueva chica, con el uniforme de la BSAA y a la vez la insignia de la DSO.

-¿Helena? -pregunto Sherry, ignorando a la chica-

-Oh Birkin, al fin llegas. Te presento a Genesis Welmer, es una gran agente y sera como tu en parte, pertenecerá a ambas sedes.

-Ah vale, mucho gusto Genesis. -dijo Sherry, mirando a la pelirroja de orbes grises, era de su misma altura y prácticamente tenían el mismo cuerpo-

-Sherry Birkin, he oído mucho de ti. -respondió la nueva, analizando detalladamente a Sherry y sonriendo-le a Trevor-

-Bien Helena aquí esta todo. -dijo mostrando el pendrive- Y Jhona tiene la muestra. Luego envíanos el informe. Con permiso, me retiro.

Así la rubia salio, seguida por Jhona quien había ignorado a la nueva, por algún motivo aquella chica le parecía sospechosa.

-¿Sherry gustarías ir por un café? -pregunto el rubio tímidamente-

-Claro, vamos.

Jake observo como Sherry salía del gran edificio de la DSO acompañada de Jhonatan, el joven iba caminando a su lado y sonreía cual estúpido enamorado. De alguna manera ver aquello hacía que un infernal calor se instalara en su pecho y tuviera instintos asesinos, odiaba a cualquier sujeto cerca de la super chica.

-¡Sherry! -grito Muller captando su atención-

-Hola Jake. -saludo la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces?

-La BSAA me ha pedido que me quede cerca de ti, que de alguna manera deberemos cuidarnos las espaldas nuevamente. -afirmo el pelirrojo sonriente al ver la cara de disgusto del soldado amigo de la rubia-

-Ah vale, no se me había informado de ello. ¿Tienes donde quedarte? -pregunto y el chico negó- Supongo también deberás vivir conmigo. Ten. -dijo dándole las llaves- Ya sabes donde queda, no me he mudado. -respondió sin mirarle-

-Vale. ¿Qué harás ahora? -pregunto algo fastidiado-

-Me iré con Jhona a tomar un café, pero eso a ti no te interesa. Nos vemos luego. -sin más se alejo dejando-le solo-

Jake quedo sorprendido en el lugar, estaba montando en la reciente bicicleta que había solicitado a la DSO, si tuviera un auto hubiera atropellado a Trevor. Ella se iba a ir a tomar un café con su querido Jhona, era un idiota que no se merecía la mínima atención de la rubia y ya era hora de caer en la realidad, el no era nadie para reclamar nada a Sherry, después de todo el la dejo. Algo molesto emprendió camino hacía el departamento que nuevamente compartiría con la rubia.

Sherry se encontraba en medio de una conversación bastante amistosa con Jhona, jamás creyó que le caería bien alguien en tan poco tiempo, luego de lo de sus padres y el G-Virus se le había hecho difícil confiar en los demás, y la ultima traición de Simmons no ayudaba mucho.

-Así que bien esa es mi aburrida vida. -rió el chico bebiendo de su café-

-Valla extraordinario. -rió animada ella también- ¿Cómo decidiste entrar a la BSAA?

-Pues mi padre murió y se convirtió en esas cosas, zombies. Intento atacarnos a mi madre y a mi, me sentí molesto por que ya tenía conocimiento de estos casos. Edonia se estaba yendo al carajo en ese entonces, así que me mude con mi madre a aquí y vi la oportunidad de poner en practica mis habilidades. Mi padre fue militar y me dejo bien enseñado.

-Bueno prácticamente estamos por lo mismo en la sede. -sonrió ella- Mis padres trabajaron con Umbrella y crearon el G-Virus, intentaron matar a mi padre y el ante la desesperación de no morir se inyecto una cepa del mismo, la misma lo mantuvo vivo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el mutaba más y más, a tal punto que se hiso irreconocible. Guiado por la cepa, me veía a mi como medio de reproducción entonces me inoculo el virus también para que mute. -hiso una pausa conteniendo la respiración, aún dolía-

-No hace falta que me sigas contando. -hablo Jhona acariciando su mejilla- Debe de doler y no quisiera que te pongas mal.

-Descuida esta bien, parte de superarlo es hablar del tema sin efectos. -sonrió Sherry- En fin, Claire y Leon estaban en la ciudad cuando eso paso y buscaban la cura para el virus. Así se encontraron con mi madre, quien les dio las indicaciones para crear la cura del virus para salvarme. Claire la creó a tiempo y me inyecto la cura, pero el virus se adaptó a mi y bueno así tengo el por así decir poder de regenerarme. -rió ella-

-Valla. He quedado sin palabras, pero ahora comprendo el por que Muller te dice "super chica" -rió el rubio-

-Sí es por eso nada más. -afirmó-

-Vale, creo que deberíamos irnos ya son las siete de la tarde, debemos descansar. No sabremos cuando volverán a ponernos a trabajar. -dijo el dejando la paga de lo consumido-

-Oye pagaré mi parte. -exclamó notando la intención de Jhona-

-Oh no señorita, corre por mi cuenta.

-¿Pero no que yo... -Jhona la interrumpió-

-Déjame ser un caballero. -dijo ofendido-

-Ya ya, esta bien. -sonrió ella-

Así ambos jóvenes abandonaron el lugar en el auto de Jhonatan, el mismo acercó a Sherry hasta su departamento. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, como amigos.

Sherry había olvidado que Jake se encontraría en su departamento y se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar y notar que la puerta no tenía el seguro. Busco a su "inquilino" con la mirada pero no le encontró, sin mucho rodeo se dirigió a su habitación. Iba analizando los últimos sucesos que habían ocurriendo en su vida, estaba tan concentrada caminando mirando el piso que choco de frente con Jake.

-¿Es común que camines mirando el piso? -preguntó el con ironía-

-Eh disculpa, estaba metida en mis pensamientos. -se disculpo ella- ¿Podrías evitar andar sin remera? -pronunció sonrojada notando el duro y marcado abdomen de Jake-

-¿Te incomoda? -pregunto sarcástico- Vamos super chica, me conoces de pies a cabeza.

Ella lo miró dolida, se atrevía hablar de eso sin pudor alguno, lo decía como si hubiera sido una maldita aventura y nada más. Claro que lo conocía de pies a cabeza, pero recordaba aquello con profundo amor y cariño, ya que cada vez que recorrían sus cuerpos al menos ella lo hacía guiada por el amor que le tenía.

Jake continuó caminando pero al llegar al living-comedor notó que ella no se había movido del sitio, estaba estática, en shock. Jake le miro preocupado entonces notó como esos hermosos ojos turquesas estaban rojos, cristalizados. Quizó correr a abrazarla y sin poder controlar aquello se acerco a ella pero Sherry en un impulso por que Jake no la viera llorar, corrió al refugio de su habitación.


	6. Discordia, amor, una misión más

Episodio 6:

Jake no dejaba de golpear la puerta de Sherry, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero jamás imagino causar tal efecto en la rubia. Demonios, la culpa se lo comía vivo. Sabía del daño que le había causado, le hiso trizas el corazón y ahora bromeaba respecto a cuando estuvieron juntos ¿Acaso le pagaban por ser idiota? ¡No!

-Sherry, ábreme por favor... -pidió con sutileza-

-Déjame, ya pasó.

-Abre Sherry, no quiero romper la puerta. -habló molesto-

Entonces vio como la pequeña silueta de ella se asomaba, tenía sus ojos un poco hinchados y rojos. Ella sonrió, entonces el se perdió en ella, tan perfecta, tan ella. Su Sherry, suya, diablos, había sido un completo imbécil.

Suspiro volviendo a la realidad y de un impulso, abrió la puerta y la atrajo hacía el, abrazándola, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Su cuerpo se sentía tan frágil, tan pequeño ante él.

-Perdóname super chica... -murmuró causando que ella se sorprendiera- Perdóname por todo.

Sherry quitó decirle que todo estaba bien pero parecía que su cuerpo no quería obedecer le por lo cuál no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra. Sintió ganas de llorar, estar así nuevamente en los brazos de el, le producía daño, felicidad. Demasiadas cosas juntas.

Se armó de valor y se separó de el. Acaricio el cabello cobrizo de Jake y se alejó. Jake solo suspiro desganado, finalmente se había decidido, iba a recuperar a Sherry a toda costa. Sabía que sería una misión difícil pero haría de todo por ella.

Notó cuanto lo había necesitado, cuanto ella le había extrañado. Le dolía el pecho de imaginar lo que ella había sufrido por su culpa. Fue tras Sherry y la encontró en la cocina por cocinar algo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó ella notando su presencia-

-No, quería ver que hacías.

-Pues tengo hambre ¿tu? -respondió ella-

-También. ¿Qué harás? -se atrevió a preguntar Jake-

-Pensaba hacer una tarta de verduras. ¿Gustas? -el asintió, Sherry cocinaba muy bien-

-Te ayudare.

Así ambos cocinaron mientras hablaron. Jake le conto de toda su aventura desde que la dejó y ella también le contó algunas cosas, como que tenía una gran amistad con Piers Nivans. Así Jake se entero que era el hermano del chico que murió en China. También sintió celos de ella.

-¿Osea que es como tu pareja? -preguntó Jake, ya en la mesa-

-No, solo salimos. Somos mejores amigos. -dijo ella como si nada- Piers es muy atento conmigo.

\- Que bien, traes a todos detrás de ti. -gruño Jake- Primero Trevor, ahora el tal Nivans... ¿falta alguien Sher? -preguntó con sarcasmo, claramente molesto-

-Jake no te entiendo. ¿Me estás celando? Tu me dejaste... -respondió molesta- Me abandonaste, igual que mis padres.

-¡Tenía trabajo que hacer! Te quejabas que era un vago, pues conseguí trabajo. -reprochó el-

-Una nota Jake, al menos hubieras dejado una nota. No tengo nada con nadie ¿va? Esta visto que no puedo ser feliz con nadie, mi destino es quedarme sola ¡Ya lo entendí! -dicho esto ella se levantó- Con permiso.

Jake nuevamente había quedado sin palabras, no podía decir nada. Sherry había tenido razón, el no se tomo la molestia de siquiera despedirse, simplemente se fue, olvidando que tenía una hermosa relación con la rubia. No continuo comiendo y tiro las sobras a la basura, apenas y llevaban unas horas conviviendo y ya era todo un desastre. Suspiro desganado, si quería reconquistar o al menos mejorar las cosas con Sherry debía mejorar las cosas y evitar sus comentarios estúpidos. Sin más, el pelirrojo lavo los trastos y se fue a lo que era su habitación.

Sonrió con nostalgia al ver que esa habitación era la que compartían anteriormente con Sherry, por lo visto la rubia había decidido ocupar ahora la habitación de huéspedes evitando permanecer en esa.

 _ **Sherry... aún te amo.**_

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, el joven de ojos grises se durmió. Sin saberlo esa noche ambos se soñaron, Sherry revivió entre sueños momentos con Jake mientras el solo soñó a la rubia de nuevo en sus brazos.

En la mañana Sherry se despertó por su móvil, se la solicitaba de inmediato en la DSO. La joven adormilada, se las arreglo para cambiarse y hacer su higiene. Entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Jake, este dormía sin remera pero ella ignoro aquello dejando una nota en la mesa de noche de el, para que este la vea al despertar. Sin más se fue hacía su trabajo sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Al llegar saludó a todos como de costumbre y se dirigió a la oficina de Leon, quien claramente era su superior. Saludo a su casi padrastro y se sentó frente a el.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña? -preguntó el entregándole unos papeles-

-Bien, lidiando con Jake. ¿Por qué no se me informo de que tendría que prácticamente vivir con él?

-Pues fue una decisión de ultimo momento. El presidente fue quien dio la orden. -respondió mirándole con pena- Lamento que tengas que pasar tanto tiempo con él luego de lo que pasaron.

-Esta bien que más da, cumpliré con mi trabajo. Solo es una misión más. -dijo desganada- ¿Este es un informe sobre la chica nueva? -preguntó la chica de orbes celestes-

-Sí quería que lo tuvieras. Parece que ella también tiene sangre especial. Tiene los anti-cuerpos del T-Virus y el T-Veronica y algo que no nos explicamos es que tenga el de Uroboros. Según los informes de Chris y Sheva en África, este virus era tan inestable que cuando un sujeto no era compatible, mutaban y se les incendiaba, siendo el fuego su punto débil. -Sherry asintió ante la información que Leon le brindaba- Y como se evito su propagación por el mundo, jamás se creó una cura.

-Entonces podría decirse que es sospechosa. -atinó a decir Sherry- A Jhonatan no le agradó en absoluto, desconfía y creo que debe tener razón.

-Eso no es todo, la chica ha vivido en Edonia con su padre, del cual no tenemos información. Por los datos que logro recaudar Hunnigan en su licencia, este esta muerto y ella ha vivido sola desde el incidente hace casi un año en su ciudad natal.

-Valla... No se que decir. -suspiro la rubia- Supongo deberemos conocerla más y no fiarnos de ella. Ya no sé sabe quien puede llegar a estar loco. -Leon rió ante este ultimo comentario-

-Trabajara contigo y Jhonatan, le daremos un puesto a Jake también así que posiblemente sean un nuevo equipo ustedes cuatro. -ella asintió- Cuídate Sherry y cualquier actitud sospechosa avísame a mi o a Claire.

Continuara...

Queridos lectores/as: me gusta ver que están leyendo y siguiendo mi fic, per no quiero lectores fantasmas. Si no es mucho pedir podrían dejar su comentario? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ideas y criticas hacía mi escrito. Sin más que decir les saludo atentamente.

Ara98

:


End file.
